Can somthing artifiual bring true love?
by awesome to the 9th degree
Summary: Alejandro's late night exploration turns into something much more. Alejandro Heather OneShot.


Can something artificial bring true love?

"It's your entire fault we lost, Heather" Gwen's eyes narrowed locking Heather in a death look.

"As if, I was the only reason we even made 3rd place. It was Courtney's fault and you can't deny it. I mean how else would we be at final check point an hour after everyone else. I mean if that's not a fail I don't know what is" Heather said, switching the blame.

"Please, if anything we would have bombed if it wasn't for me, with all of my CIT knowledge and all. I say we get a new tactic and strike harder than ever!" Courtney's face lit up as she began explaining her way to play the game. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as they fought and bickered. At the other end of the cockpit was where I sat, calmly making up a plan, plotting and scheming. But, my thoughts were ruined but the ignorant being known as Owen.

"Hey, Al, are you going to finish that delicious meatball sandwich?" He looked at the half eaten mystery of a sandwich with wide eyes ready to devour.

"I wasn't planning on it, but between you and me. You don't need the extra weight." I smirked, eyes deep-set telling him to leave.

He laughed, "its okay, Al, I can tell when someone doesn't want to share their sandwich." With a punch on my shoulder he was gone. I returned my attention to the team Amazon girls. Still Fighting and yelling at one another. Gwen, Courtney, and Heather, the only way team Chris is really hot was going to win is if we can distract them from the competition. Who was the biggest threat to us? Heather. Gwen and Courtney would forget about the whole competition in a second at the thought of their beloved, Duncan. But, Heather, now, she would shove any man out of the way just to get a glimpse of winning. It was going to a lot more then mindless flirting and a smile to get to her. But I, Alejandro, always love a challenge. I mean, Heather was beautiful, yes, but not beautiful enough to take pity on.

At 2 in the morning you'd think no one would be awake. But, yet there I was exploring the many layers of the plane. I found myself looking through the darkness for something, anything of interest, anything at all. I wondered into the bathrooms, what I found was a restless image of myself. It was long, stupid nights like this where I found myself unable to sleep, kept up by a feeling not far from guilt. I turned and left not wanting to look at myself anymore, it just made me feel worst. I entered the dark hallway and made my way to the cafeteria. I took at seat and my head down on the table. I could hear footsteps in the distance, but thought nothing of it. Chris and Chef Hatchet are always up late doing hell knows what. I mean they don't drive the plane all the time. That's what auto pilot is for.

I closed my eyes and surprisingly, the table wasn't that bad of a pillow. I was just falling asleep when I heard a voice, "and I thought I was having a bad day." I looked up to see a Heather standing in front of me in her pink pajamas. "What's up with you?"

"I couldn't sleep…so I guess I began to roam, and I bet it's the same with you." I said giving her a tired look of obvious.

"Actually," She said taking a seat right across from me, "my roommates kicked me out." I could see anger in her eyes, "they're all stupid anyway, like I meant to lose that challenge." She looked down trying to avoid eye contact. Wow, I couldn't believe this; she was practically handing me the perfect way into her trust circle.

"I think that if it wasn't for you they wouldn't even have finished the race," now that caught her attention, "Gwen and Courtney would be nothing without you." More flattery and the best smile I could give in my current state.

"Please as if you believe that. I bet you would glad we lost."

"How could I ever be glad when such a beautiful person is so hurt?" Charming? Maybe but she still wasn't buying it. I could tell.

"You know it's….whatever…. the fact that they think they are so perfect, but yet are too blind to see the conflict that stand between them."

I looked at her confused, "and what would you be referring to?"

"Duncan, of course, it's obvious that Courtney had his attention, but she changed and so did he and then I guess Gwen came into the picture and you know where that one's going. He's cheating on both of them, and they are either too blind or are just hoping it won't be true."

My voice softened, "you seem to know a lot about their… situation."

"It staring them right in the face, I mean if I didn't see it then no one would. And nothing personal but you not really the person I want to talk to about stuff like this."

"You mean gossip? Well, nothing personal you're not exactly the person I want to talk to about that either." An awkward silence fell among us. I looked around the dark room before returning my gaze back to Heather; she looked at me with her big dough eyes, a sigh, "but you're better than most people, some of them are so annoying and ignorant," my thoughts turned to Owen, " But, you're….you're all right, as far as people on this plane go." For a moment I could swear she blushed but it was too dark to tell.

"I think that the nicest thing you've ever said, but that still doesn't change much."

"Well if it means anything, you're probably the second smartest person on this plane." I added giving a cheesy smile.

A laugh, "like it matters," she looked away and for the first time I realized just how beautiful Heather really was. She looked was so pure so innocent. She was wearing no make-up but it didn't matter, she was truly gorgeous in her simplest state. The way her hair framed her face was amazing. I wish she wore her hair down more often. It was indescribable the way I felt at the moment.

My eyes softened, "I'm going to be truthful. Your team needs a leader and I think you might fit the part." She looked at me with eyes lightly fluttering closed, she yawned. She slowly rubbed her hand over her arm, trying to get rid of her Goosebumps. I got up and sat in the seat next to her, putting my arm around her and pulling her close. I couldn't understand what I was doing or why I was doing it. This was so unlike me. But yet I didn't mind.

Her eyes leveled with mine, "if I wasn't so cold I would be letting you do this." I laughed there was something about the way I felt the way she was making me feel. That I have never felt before.

"Just enjoy it well it last." I pulled her even closer to the point where she was almost sitting on my lap. Her body was so warm so fragile. I couldn't reset. I leaned in pausing then, pressing my lips to hers; she didn't pull away or push me back. My hands playfully ran though her hair, as she grabbed the back of my neck and placed light presser. Her lips gently moved around mine, lips caressing lips. At this point nothing mattered. The competition didn't matter. Winning, didn't matter. All that mattered right now was her. I moved my hands slowly down the arch of her back as I pulled her close. She pulled back, parting us. Her eyes made contact with mine. She smiled, with no hesitation she snuggled into my chest, closing her eyes. I looked at her with a whole new light. Heather was no longer just competition to me, she was something more.

I woke up head laying flat on the table in front of me. My back ached as I adjusted to the light. The clock read 6:45. I looked to my right, realizing Heather was gone. For a second I wondered if she had ever been there. Only to find her pink fluffy slippers lying on the ground, I picked them up, smiling.

I got up, feeling pain in my legs, and casually made my way to the bathrooms. I turned on the sinks, splashing some water on my face. So many thoughts were running through my head, but only one stayed. How was Heather feeling right now? Me? I felt….good.

Just knowing that there was someone there... was a great feeling. I'm on cloud nine as you Americans say. She was smart, cute, manipulative, and probably the best kisser I'd ever experienced. There was something about the way I felt that was….indescribable. I….I want to see her with me. But, Heather could be feeling just about anything right now.

One way or another I had to see her. I hurried though the plane looking in every spot I thought she might be. By the time I had reached the lower decks I out of breath. Huffing and wheezing I saw her, sitting in the storage room. I leisurely walked into the room, our eyes locked. "I really don't want to talk to you right now," Heather murmured.

I cocked my head in confusion. "That….whatever it was last night, was a mistake. I was tired and cold and you…you were so warm and…. I could control myself," a pause, "I think we should move on and just act like it never happened. Like it meant anything to you, it was probably another one of your stupid tricks that I fell for." She lowered her gaze slowly beginning to leave the room.

"What if, it wasn't another one of my tricks, what if what I felt was….real?" I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close, "what if I wanted us to be together?" She struggled and fought her way out of my grip.

"I doubt that's the case," she looked at me with starry eyes, before stomping out. Leaving me alone, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I looked around the room and suddenly everything seemed so lifeless. I had never been rejected before. But instead I had always been the idem of want and desire; my stomach ached with an unforgiving pain I had ever felt before. It felt like the whole world is coming down on me.

I lopped around the cabins, dully trying to go back to what I do best, winning. But it wasn't the same; I didn't have the same drive in me. I didn't have that that flame in me. It was like my pilot light had ran out, but Heather all ready seemed back to her old self. She was once again trying to take the leadership role, she had moved on and I guess I should too. I tried recouping and making new strategies, but my mind was drawing a blank. All I could think about was I had to talk to her, figure out why she was feeling that way, and I think I know just the way.

"Where's Heather?" I questioned looking Gwen and Courtney straight in the eyes.

"Bathroom" Courtney said giving a confused look to Gwen.

A shrug, "why do you ask?" Gwen looked at me wanting to hear more.

"None of your business," I yelled back beginning to walk away. I made my way to the back of the plane, we only had two bathrooms and only one of them was being used. She had to be in there.

I knocked, "can't you read? Someone's in here use the other bathroom, moron." It was her all right. I continued knocking until she had no choice but to open the door. "What do you want?" She yelled red lines enveloped her eyes. I stepped into the bathroom closing the door, "what are you doing? This bathroom is too small for two people!" She put her hands on my chest trying to push me away. I only stared at her trying to think of something to say for a second all of my confidence, my bravado was gone. My hands began to sweat, and I tried to wipe them on my pants but it only made things worst.

In the end all I could muster was, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah well I got to go to the bathroom but I find that hard to do with you in here!"

"Heather…this is important." She looked at me. Confusion was all her face read.

"What? I told you the truth. The truth that…we can't be together…that…ugh… I just…"

"Well you just shut up and listen for once?" I yelled. A surprised look hit her face. "I'm going to start off by saying that… I like you Heather. Everything that happened last night was pure emotion no trickery. I mean your sly, portentous, and a little bit annoying but for some reason whenever I'm with you everything just seems brighter, better, and I know that we don't really know each other that well but without you everything seems so…dull. So will you give this romance a chance, because I'd like to get to know you better?"

"I… I know the feeling you're having. That you're on top of the world, like you flying and will never fall. I have that feeling too but love and competition just don't mix and… I have a lot on my mind without a romance."

I realize words couldn't describe how I was feeling. There was only one thing I could think of to get her attention to make her understand. I went the full 100% linking her lips to mine. I put my hand on the back of her head slow moving through her hair. I pulled away keeping the kiss short and sweet. She looked at me confused like she didn't know what the right thing to say next was. So I talked for her.

"If that doesn't give you enough reason to give this a chance then, well I have something for you." I pulled at a dozen roses, a white little note hanging from the side. All of the roses seemed fresh and vibrant, except this one little rose in the middle.

"Please I don't need these." She looked at me trying to push them back.

"Just read the note."

"Fine," she grabbed the flowers from me ripping off the white note. She looked like a little kid at Christmas ripping open their presents. "I will love you until the last rose dies," she read, as any trace of a smile disappeared from her face, "what does mean? You'll love me for like what a week…and….and then what!" Her face burned hot red with anger.

I calmly grabbed the little red rose from the middle, "if you didn't realize," I said sniffing the flower, "this one fake." I opened her palm and gave her the flower wrapping her figures around it.

The redness in her face disappeared as a smile replaced it, "but that means…"

"… I'll love you forever." She wrapped her arms around me. Pressing he lips to mine, a kiss so sweet so loving. This was my victory kiss. I could almost hear the sappy slow song in the background as the camera would slowly spin around as. This was my happy ending. Now we just have to see where things go from here.


End file.
